


Drunken Confrontations

by minchanted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, chan overthinks alot, chan tries to seduce, chan trying to get minho's attention, mentions of alcohol and drinking, minchan, minho is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted
Summary: Minho reveals that he had slept with almost everyone...except Chan.Chan couldn't help but overthink just why Minho hadn't slept with him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	Drunken Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 10 for the minchan fic fest, October Sparkle  
> Thank you so much for reading <3 Enjoy!

Chan loved hanging out with his friend group, it was always filled with chaos and fun and they never failed to be interesting. He had known Changbin, Felix and Seungmin for as long as he could remember, all of them growing up in the same area and attending the same schools all the way to university. Once, they joined university, they all had different majors and Felix, who was a social butterfly got close to a student called Jisung who was close to three others and soon their friend group became eight. The other boys, whose names were Hyunjin, Jeongin and Minho, were friendly as well, and got along well with them.

During the first few weeks when their groups were getting to know each other, Chan found himself getting really close to one particular man, Lee Minho, who was younger than him by just a few days. In the beginning it would be just Minho teasing Chan or making him do things that tend to fluster him, like acting cute, or rapping. And then, Chan found himself enjoying Minho’s company. They would often be inseparable, always together, even when they would be with their friend group.

To make it even better, Minho lived only a few bus stops away from Chan, so he would often wait for Chan after classes and they would walk back together.

Things were going smoothly until suddenly, one day, Minho started distancing himself away from Chan. It was very subtle, not obvious at all. The older would notice that Minho would try to sit somewhere that was not next to him or engage himself in a conversation with one of the others so Chan wouldn’t be able to talk to him. It was just weird and out of the blue as just the previous day they were caught out in the rain and had taken shelter outside a shop.

“You know what would make this even better?” Chan yelled over the sound of the rain, rubbing his hands together for some warmth as Minho stared at him inquiringly.

“What?”

“Ice cream.” Chan said, grinning brightly.

Minho burst out laughing, saying that Chan shouldn’t be eating ice cream especially since he was already freezing but he still went into the shop and bought two ice creams, passing one to the older man.

Chan’s eyes lit up with joy, as he ate it from under the shelter, waiting for the rain to stop.

As they walked over to his place, Chan felt his heart fluttering at every brush of the younger man’s arm against his and he could have sworn that he felt something shift in the atmosphere as Minho smiled at him so softly when they reached his place, his eyes piercing into his soul and making his stomach do somersaults. It looked like Minho was about to say something, but he changed his mind, just pinching Chan’s cheek slightly before turning and leaving.

It was a complete 360-degree flip compared to how Minho was treating him today and it made Chan overthink. He felt like Minho didn’t really like him, or maybe he did something that pissed him off. What was more infuriating was that Chan knew there was a high chance that he was just over analyzing everything. It wasn’t like Minho was being cold to him or treating him badly. He was just…not talking to him much, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

Maybe, Minho just didn’t connect with him well, and felt more comfortable with others. It hurt him, more than he would have admitted, when Minho started hanging out with the others more than him, but he shrugged it off. Chan never bothered to ask Minho what was bothering him, and slowly the two drifted apart.

It was a weekend, and they were all at Changbin’s house, seated either on the couch or on the floor, just talking about their days. Of course, alcohol was involved, the boys having bought several bottles of wines and beers and looking forward to just having a good time.

They all had started drinking early and the alcohol had clearly started taking effect because Minho was now carrying Felix bridal style and twirling him around and that was when Jisung coughed out, “Are you going to sleep with him again?”

Chan spluttered on his drink, coughing, and sitting up while the others looked at Jisung too.

“Wait what?” Chan asked, shocked that he didn’t know something about his own best friend and also the fact that two people within their group had slept together, one of them being Minho. He also felt a weird sensation in the pits of his stomach, and he tried to swallow it down.

Minho didn’t seem too affected by it though as he just shrugged, placing Felix down.

“It was just a onetime thing and we both were having fun.” Felix stated, “And it is not like Minho hadn’t slept with others here.” He finished, smirking at the man.

At this revelation, Chan’s eyes grew even wider, staring at Minho. The one thing that bothered him was that the others didn’t seem too surprised.

“Who all did you sleep with?” Chan asked, his voice sounding choked.

Minho didn’t even look at him, as he fiddled with his glass, pondering over it. “Hmm…almost everyone.”

“Not me, because I have better taste.” Jeongin remarked snidely, laughing as Minho glared at him.

Chan just continued to stare at Minho before clearing his throat, “And me…” He added softly under his breath.

“Okay, seriously it is no biggie… we are all adults here.” Minho said so casually like he was stating what he had for lunch.

Seungmin scoffed, “You are so horny.”

“Hey, you were too!” Minho shot back at him and Seungmin laughed, throwing a pillow at the man.

Chan was confused, and his mind started overthinking again. What was wrong with him? Minho was the one he was close to in the beginning before they started falling apart, and now things were making sense. Was it because Minho hated him? Found him ugly? Did he repulse him? It was starting to nag at him and was beginning to dampen his mood.

That night when he found himself alone with Changbin as they went to the kitchen to get some water, Chan found himself asking the other man, “So, you slept with Minho?”

Changbin turned around in surprise, furrowing his eyebrows, “Uhm…” He pondered over the question before shrugging, “Yeah, we both were really drunk and ended up kissing and you know.”

“You two fucked?” Chan asked, his heart clenching.

Changbin chuckled before answering, “We sucked each other off.”

“Don’t you think it is weird to do this with someone that is your friend?” Chan asked, scratching his ear absentmindedly.

“If both of us knew it was just for fun, then it is not weird. Minho and I just wanted a good time.” Changbin answered before scrutinizing Chan. “Anyways why are you asking me all these?”

Chan exhaled deeply before ruffling up his hair, he didn’t understand why he was feeling so annoyed with this information. He also knew he could trust Changbin.

“Why do you think Minho hasn’t slept or made out with me?”

Changbin stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a wide grin, “Are you jealous?”

Chan scoffed, rolling his eyes, “No, why would I be jealous?” He looked away before catching Changbin’s gaze again, his face dropping, “I just wanted to know why a so-called friend of mine has slept with everyone except me. Am I that repulsive?”

Changbin’s grin faded as he sighed and placed a hand on Chan’s shoulder, “Come on Channie, it isn’t like that. Maybe he thinks you are not into the casual hook ups and isn’t that a good thing? He has some sort of respect for you, don’t overthink it.”

Too late, Chan was already overthinking, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes harder at that respect bit.

“I know I am boring, but he didn’t even show any interest in me.” Chan whispered, looking away.

“It is _not_ like that!” Changbin exclaimed, “Most of the time, we initiated it and Minho went along, maybe he thought that _you_ don’t like him?”

Chan thought about that for a while before shrugging, he tried to think of an incident where it seemed like he didn’t like Minho and couldn’t come up with any.

He followed Changbin, going back into the living room, where he saw Minho leaning back casually on the sofa, with Felix lying down on his lap and felt his stomach flip again. Why was this bothering him so much? Maybe it was the alcohol, Chan thought as he took a seat by the far side of the corner.

Chan found himself zoning out from the conversations, often being lost in his own thoughts, and wondering what was wrong with him or trying to recall if he did something that had made the other man upset, but as far as he could remember, he didn't bother the other man at all. Was it something he said? Did he give off the wrong vibes? Even when Minho was close to him, he didn't give him any signs of interest sexually, so maybe it was because Chan just didn't look like someone suitable to have sex with and that was bothering him. Minho could have at least made a move on him. Why was his mind exaggerating everything? Minho was his friend, nothing more...so this news should not be troubling him.

There were too many thoughts that were overlapping each other in his mind and he wanted them to stop. So that was why Chan found himself downing shots after shots until he felt the world spinning around him every time he closed his eyes.

“That is enough, Chan.” A voice called out, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

Chan shrugged the hand away as he tried to pick up another drink.

“Minho is right, I think you had enough.” This voice now sounded like Hyunjin’s.

_Minho? Why did Minho care about whether he had enough?_

Chan was feeling extra petty, so he faced the direction from where he thought Hyunjin's voice came from and threw his hands over the form standing there, pulling him in close.

“Hyunjin…you would kiss me, right?” Chan asked softly, his words slurring.

“I am here, Channie.” Hyunjin chuckled, his voice coming from somewhere else beside him, before continuing, “And yes I would.”

_Wait if that was Hyunjin…who was the person he was embracing?_

Chan heard a sigh as the person pulled away, before wrapping an arm tightly around his waist.

“We need to take this one back home.”

Oh god, it was Minho. And he could feel the man's heat radiating off his body.

Chan pushed him away, as he stumbled on his feet, losing his balance, and falling flat on his butt.

“Ouch.” Chan groaned, not really feeling the pain thanks to the numbness caused by the alcohol.

Minho was complaining under his breath, as he tried to hoist Chan up by his arms, “Should we take him to his place or-?” Chan heard Minho ask someone.

Chan then recognized Changbin as the man replied to him, “He could just stay here, there is a guest room at the back.”

Chan then felt Minho practically carry him to what he presumed was Changbin’s guest room. 

“Don’t you want to sleep with me?” Chan murmured groggily, trying to confront him in his drunken state.

Chan felt Minho stiffen before he answered, “You are drunk, you have no idea what you are saying right now, do you?”

Chan huffed in frustration, “I do know.”

There was silence as Minho moved Chan to one arm, steadying him again as he wobbled around dangerously, before pushing the door open, and dragged the older man to the bed.

He made Chan lie down on the bed before he turned around to leave. However, Chan quickly reached out and grabbed Minho’s hand, before pulling him onto the bed.

Minho fell on top of Chan with a grunt, staring down at him bewildered.

Chan closed his eyes, as he mumbled incoherently. “Stupid Minho…”

When Chan opened his eyes, he found himself staring straight up into the other man’s eyes that had turned dark. Minho’s gaze wandered lower, lingering on his lips. A tremble went down Chan’s spine as he saw the way the younger’s gaze was focused on him, heat pooling in his guts.

Chan felt his heart pounding against his chest as he anticipated with bated breath for the other man to make a move, to do anything. He felt Minho raise up a hand, moving to caress his cheek as he leaned in closer. Before anything could happen, Minho jerked up suddenly, quickly coming into his senses as he got off the bed.

“Goodnight, Chan.” Minho muttered before he closed the door on him.

_What the fuck was that._

The rest of the week went by like usual, all of them going about their classes, meeting for lunch where Minho wouldn’t pay much attention to Chan’s existence, and it was making his blood boil. Especially since Minho was pretending like nothing happened that day. Or maybe Chan just imagined everything, after all he was drunk. His mind probably made up the whole image of Minho staring at him with desire in his eyes. Chan then thought about what Changbin had said and decided maybe he should be the one putting in the effort and tried many ways to get the other man’s attention. 

Chan purposely dropped his pencil in front of Minho the other day and bent down to pick it up. He thought he could feel the younger man's eyes on him, but when he turned around, he saw that Minho was talking to Seungmin casually like nothing happened.

The next day Chan bought himself a popsicle, sucking around the tip and licking in front of Minho who tensed up at first, but then looked away, just staring into the distance, seemingly unbothered. Every time Minho needed something and asked someone for it, Chan would be the first one to get up and bring it to him, but Minho would just thank him briefly before going back to doing whatever he was doing.

Chan was getting tired.

“Hey Chan!” 

Chan turned around; his heart thudding extremely fast as he recognized the voice.

Just like he thought, Minho was jogging towards him, stopping, and handing him a pamphlet.

“I was supposed to distribute this, so here is one for you.”

Chan felt the flood of disappointment wash over him as he accepted the pamphlet, muttering out a small thanks before turning back.

Jisung and Felix had their birthdays one after the other and hence they decided to celebrate it together in Changbin’s guesthouse that is by the seaside. Chan remembered the last time they were all drinking together, he had received the news that Minho had slept with everyone except him and he did not know how he was going to survive an entire weekend with everyone being drunk, which probably meant Minho getting down with someone else. Someone that was not him obviously. However, he did not want to dampen the mood and hence he agreed to it.

When the day arrived, Changbin picked everyone up in his huge van, driving off to his guesthouse. Chan sat at the back with Hyunjin and Jeongin who were humming old kpop songs and his eyes were fixated on a specific someone who was sitting on the passenger seat beside Changbin. Minho was extremely handsome, he was breath taking, with his hair neatly styled and parted, with loose strands falling onto his eyes, and his sharp nose and pouty lips. Minho definitely was the most handsome man he had ever seen, the type who could get with anyone without even trying. So why didn't he try to get with Chan?

“Channie?” Hyunjin broke him out of his reverie and Chan turned to look at him inquiringly. “Are you okay?”

Chan nodded his head slowly and Hyunjin smiled at him gently, “It just seemed like you are often lost in your thoughts these days.”

“Maybe because he is upset Minho hadn’t kissed him yet.” Jeongin chuckled and Chan felt his heart sink as he realised Jeongin was right. Jeongin stared at him before his eyes widened to the size of saucepans, “Oh my god, I am right, aren’t I?”

Chan shushed him, before the others could hear and started whispering, “Listen, I am not upset okay, but I am just wondering why he would sleep with everyone and not me.”

“Chan…” Hyunjin started before lowering his voice to a whisper, “Don’t think about it that way. We all just wanted to have a good time and we knew it was for fun and wouldn’t make things awkward for us, that’s why.”

“So, you are saying that I don’t want to have a good time and I make things awkward?” Chan asked, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Hyunjin was dumbfounded as he struggled with the words, his face turning red. “Channie!” He exclaimed, hitting him gently on his arm, “You know I didn’t mean that I just meant maybe he thought you were into these casual hook ups and that is a good thing.”

Chan slumped back into his seat, sighing heavily. Changbin has said something similar and now Hyunjin. “Nice to know that I really am the most boring one.”

Hyunjin stared at him for a while, contemplating something before grinning, “Hey, if you want, we two can make out later.” He burst out in laughter as Chan glared at him.

Chan then noticed Minho turning around to see what the ruckus was about, their gazes meeting. Minho then looked away, engaging in a conversation with Jisung instead.

They soon reached the huge guesthouse and Chan got out of the van, inhaling in the fresh air mixed with the scent of the sea. He could feel the air calming him down a little bit, until he saw Minho walk past him, not even acknowledging him.

The guest house was huge, with a spacious living room where one side of the wall was just glass, with curtains that were pushed back and doors that opened to a view of the ocean. There were several comfortable leather couches which would be perfect for them when they start drinking.

“Okay, we need to pick a room, two in one room.” Changbin announced as he pulled Seungmin to his side.

Minho’s eyes wandered over the group before he headed towards Felix and Chan felt his spirit leave him. Why was he even upset, Minho could barely talk to him now, let alone room with him.

Chan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Hyunjin. “We could room together.” The blonde said, smiling at him and Chan nodded.

As they went up together, Minho came from the back and flung his arms around them both, “Are you guys ready to party tonight?” He asked, a wide grin on his face.

Chan shook his hand off him, increasing his pace and running up the stairs, leaving Minho behind with Hyunjin, and as he turned around the corner, he saw the look of confusion on Minho’s face.

“What is up with him?” Minho asked Hyunjin as they made their way.

“He seems fine to me…” Hyunjin muttered, before continuing, “Is there a specific reason why you have not slept with him yet?”

Minho clearly was not expecting that as he choked, coughing out loud before replying, “What?”

“You heard me…” Hyunjin replied.

“Well… I don’t think Chan is someone who would seem interested in that right?” Minho finally answered, “Why are you asking me this? Did he say anything to you?” He asked.

“No, he didn’t, but I just wanted to know if you had any specific reasons… just in case I end up sleeping with him, I don’t want you to be hurt.” Hyunjin chuckled as they reached their rooms.

Minho froze in his steps, a weird feeling creeping up in his stomach at that. He tried to shake it off and knew he was being unreasonable. He had slept with almost everyone and it didn’t make sense why he should be feeling upset over Chan sleeping with someone. Yes, he was close with Chan at one point, but they had slowly drifted apart, and he knew it was his fault. Minho mulled over it before answering Hyunjin. “I don’t care who you sleep with Hwang.”

Hyunjin smirked at him before opening the door to his room, Minho caught a glimpse of Chan just as the door closed on him. He was sitting on his bed, staring off at the distance, looking troubled and it pulled at his heartstrings.

Once they were done settling in and have been refreshed, they gathered around the living room, pulling out the alcohol bottles. Chan got straight into it, pouring himself half a glass and drinking. He was never good at handling his alcohol, his entire face turning bright red after just one glass of wine, but today he wanted to go all out and hence, he found himself replenishing his glass again and again.

“Wow, slow down Channie.” Changbin whistled, as Chan poured himself a fourth glass. "We might have to put you to bed early again"

Chan ignored him and looked around for a place to sit. It was just his luck that the only available place on the couch was next to Minho and he headed over and plopped on the couch.

“You okay?” Minho asked him much to his surprise.

“Oh, so you do know I exist.” Chan muttered; his tone as bitter as his drink as he took another sip.

“What?” Minho asked, confused, and Chan rolled his eyes.

“You remember my existence. I thought you forgot who I am.” Chan stated coldly.

“Of course, I didn’t forget who you are.” Minho answered back, amused.

Chan just ignored the man, taking another sip and relishing in the bitter notes of the drink.

“Your face is red.” Minho muttered slowly, observing him.

Chan shrugged, “It happens when I drink too much.”

“It is cute.” Minho chuckled softly.

“I am not cute.” Chan mumbled, feeling his cheeks turned a darker red as he was starting to get flustered.

Minho chuckled before reaching out and pinching Chan’s cheek, poking at his dimple as Chan pulled away and looked at him stunned. He realised Minho was probably drunk too, having drunk more than him.

“Sorry.” Minho apologized sheepishly and Chan wanted to tell him it was alright, that Minho was welcome to do more than just poking his dimple but he quickly shoved that thought away and finished his drink in one gulp, flinching as he felt the burn.

“So, are you planning to sleep with anyone tonight?” Chan asked, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he hiccupped.

Minho was not expecting that question as he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair, “Nope, don’t feel like it.”

Chan knew he was drunk, and he probably might not even remember half of the conversation the next day and he should stop talking but he continued.

“So, why haven’t you slept with me?” Chan asked, his voice soft.

Minho laughed out loud at that, “You are _so_ drunk.” 

Chan’s eyes widened as he stared at the man incredulously. Here was Chan, confronting the other man once again and Minho was just smiling at him, not taking him seriously and Chan wanted to knock some sense into him. And to make it worse, he was repeating what he had said the last time Chan confronted him.

“That is not a valid answer.” Chan shot back at him.

“Ah Channie...you really are so cute.” Minho cooed at him, his hand coming out to pinch him again.

“I am _not_ cute.” Chan grumbled under his breath as he got up, slapping away Minho’s hand. He swayed on his feet for a second and Minho stretched his hands out to steady him.

Chan’s heart rate shot up the roof as he felt the heat of Minho’s touch through the thin sheer material of his shirt and he took a step back quickly from him. “You are annoying.” He mumbled before he headed towards the alcohol table and poured himself another drink.

He turned back to see his spot was taken by Changbin and he groaned, realizing he had to sit on the floor. 

Chan didn’t know what overcame him at that moment, or how he gained the confidence, but he walked over to Minho, and sat, straight on his lap. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Minho and smirked to himself.

He felt the man not moving for a while, his body all tensed up as Chan leaned against him, making himself comfortable. Chan felt a hot breath of air against his ear as Minho whispered, “Chan…what do you think you are doing?”

Chan shrugged, as he adjusted himself on Minho’s lap, sinking down to attain a more comfortable position, “I don’t want to sit on the floor.” He said nonchalantly as he lifted the glass to his lips. 

Chan felt Minho's fingers dig into his hips, and he shifted, his bottom pressing against Minho’s centre. 

Chan was done with his drink too soon and was about to get up to set the glass on the table, but then Minho's hands were on his hips, pulling him back down quickly and that was when Chan felt the younger man’s dick against his bottom.

Minho was hard.

Chan smirked to himself as he moved his butt, grinding ever so slightly against Minho's dick and the man sprang out of the couch, bucking awkwardly against Chan before letting him go.

Minho then quickly made his way over to the kitchen, his ears turning a dark red. He picked up a glass and filled it with water, taking in a deep breath. He didn’t know what was going on with Chan. The younger man had been trying to gain his attention the past week and it had been so difficult for him to back away from Chan’s seductive actions. However, the last straw was when the older man came and sat on his lap as if it were nothing. Chan had also seemed mad at him, like he did something wrong or hurt him and Minho was so confused.

He thought about what Chan had asked him, about why he had never slept with him and he felt a pang in his heart.

Chan sighed to himself as he watched Minho leave, he probably ruined whatever little of a relationship they had between them and there was no turning back at this point. He followed Minho to the kitchen, and saw the younger man standing by the sink, gulping down a glass of water.

Minho turned around as he heard Chan enter and the older man whistled lowly as he saw the prominent bulge by the front of his pants.

“What’s wrong Minho?” Chan asked, as innocent as he could, pouting his lips.

Minho tried to get his breathing to a steady rhythm, inhaling and exhaling slowly, as he looked away.

“Do you need help with that?” Chan asked again, closing the distance between them, his hand hovering over Minho’s dick.

Minho stayed quiet, his back against the wall. Chan was too close to him now, the heat radiating off his body in waves, overwhelming him. He inhaled in a sharp intake of breath as Chan cupped his hard-on straining against his pants. He came to his senses and pushed Chan away.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Minho asked, his voice raspy.

“What do you think I am doing? I want to have fun with you.” Chan whined, his eyebrows furrowing up in annoyance as he came closer.

“Let’s go back, they are probably looking for us.” Minho said, as he straightened up. 

Chan was annoyed now; it wasn't fair that Minho would go to the extent of sleeping with others but then acted like Chan was of another species. His hand reached out to grab Minho's dick again when the man suddenly held onto his hand, pulling him closer before turning and slamming him against the wall. Chan's back hit the wall, knocking his breath out and he looked up into Minho's hooded eyes, staring intensely into his soul. 

"You really want to get fucked against this wall, don't you?" Minho growled against his ear, and a shiver ran down Chan's spine. 

Chan felt Minho's hand wander down his back, until they reached his butt, squeezing it while one hand moved up to grab the nape of his neck. Minho was so close that Chan could feel the hard outline of his body against him, and he held his breath as Minho leaned in close, his lips hovering over his, just slightly. 

Just as Chan was expecting the kiss, he felt the emptiness hit him as Minho let go of him, taking a step back. Chan stared at Minho, too many emotions flooding through his body as Minho's eyes flickered with want that quickly changed to confusion and what looked like fear. 

Chan was done with this, he was devastated and wanted to just go back to the room and sleep the night away. He was tired of the way Minho would stare at him like he wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him and the next moment, he would back away like he was a bug or something. With a heavy heart, Chan walked out of the kitchen; his thoughts all muddled up in his mind as pushed past the others to get to the stairs. At that time, someone caught his arm, turning him around and Chan saw it was Hyunjin.

“Where are you going?” Hyunjin asked, frowning at him.

“I think I drank too much, and I don’t feel too good.” Chan sighed, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Do you want to dance with me for a while?” Hyunjin asked and Chan could see Minho sitting on the couch from his peripheral vision. He was engrossed in a conversation with Seungmin and Jisung and just as Chan was about to look away, the other man looked up, catching his gaze. They held their stare for a while before Minho looked away, going back to his conversation with the others.

Well, why should Chan spoil his night over a man who was clearly not interested and would never be interested in him? Chan wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck slowly, pressing up against him and moving with him. He giggled as Hyunjin twirled him around gracefully, before hiding his face shyly in his shoulder. Chan felt himself loosen up, his mood rising as Hyunjin held him in place, a hand placed on the small of his back. As Hyunjin twirled him around again, Chan caught Minho staring at him with an expression he could not decipher. 

Minho was not someone who usually got bothered easily, and he didn’t know why Chan was getting on his nerves. It was not fair; he knew that the older man deserved to have fun too. But his heart was hurting at the image of Chan dancing away with Hyunjin and he knew it could have been him if he had better control over his feelings, and he didn’t want to ruin whatever friendship they had.

Minho then got up, feeling drained and calling it a night, turning, and heading over to the stairs, without a word. Chan pulled away from Hyunjin, smiling up at him gently, “I need to go talk to someone.” He whispered as the blonde nodded.

Chan headed up the stairs, stopping Minho in the middle by holding on to his hand.

“What is your problem?” Chan asked, the alcohol clearly taking its toll, taking his hand away once Minho had turned around.

Minho stared at him in confusion, “My problem? _You_ were the one who were acting differently the whole day today.”

“I was acting normally, just like how the others do, but _you_ are treating me differently.” Chan huffed, crossing his arms in front of him.

“What do you mean? I am treating you exactly how I treat others, Am I not talking to you the same way as I usually do?” Minho insisted, his forehead creasing into a frown.

“Well…I am not talking about the way you talk, Minho.” Chan said, exasperation in his tone and he held onto the railing and he swayed on the step.

“You don't know what you are saying, Chan.” Minho repeated, before turning back.

Chan rolled his eyes, before holding onto Minho’s arm again, stopping him.

“No listen, I am tired of you treating me like I am something despicable.” Chan declared. “I saw you watching me dance with Hyunjin, was that why you left? Jealous?”

“Why would I leave because of that?” Minho replied, “I am tired, Chan and if you would excuse me, I would like to go to bed.”

“Minho.” Chan started, his voice coming out in a whine and Minho’s eyebrow shot up. “Am I really that ugly? That unattractive? Why is it only me that you are not sleeping with?”

Minho stilled in his movements, as he was rendered speechless.

“Tell me Minho.” Chan insisted, his eyes searching the other man desperately for an answer, “Am I boring? Or do you hate me? We were getting along so well but then you just started ignoring me out of the blue.”

“I fucking don’t _hate_ you Chan.” Minho finally answered, his hands coming up to tug at his long-overgrown hair strands.

“Okay then what is the problem? You slept with everyone except me, it clearly tells me that you either hate me or I repulse you.” Chan argued, the alcohol making him feel bolder as usual.

“I slept with the others, because the next day, things remained the same between us, nothing changed, and it was all for fun.” Minho said, his hair standing up in tufts messily from where he pulled at it.

“So, you are saying that I am not fun, that I take things too far?” Chan asked, trying to understand what the other man was getting at.

“God, Chan can you just go back and enjoy your night and leave me be?” Minho pleaded.

“No, I am so tired of this Minho. We were close, we were getting along so well and then you just threw me away, and then I came to know you have been sleeping with all our friends and then expect me to not overreact.” Chan found tears welling up in his eyes due to the frustration and started blinking rapidly.

“You won’t understand.” Minho snapped at him.

“Then, make me understand. Just say you hate me so I can just move on.” Chan muttered, chewing on his bottom lip.

“God damnit Chan, I don’t hate you.” Minho answered through gritted teeth.

“Right.” Chan mumbled, his eyes casted down.

“Ok. You _really_ want to know why I don’t want to sleep with you?”

Hearing Minho say he didn’t want to sleep with him out loud hurt him, but he was glad he could finally understand the reason why. Maybe this would stop his pain and allow him to move on. He kept quiet, just waiting for Minho to go on.

Minho inhaled in a deep breath, looking away before catching Chan’s gaze again.

“I have sex with others because things remain the same the next day. But I don’t want that with you. I don’t want to just have a casual night with you and pretend like it was nothing the next day. I don’t want you to be just a fun fuck.” He exhaled slowly as he waited for the words to make sense in Chan’s brain.

“What?” Chan choked out, still not understanding.

“I fucking _like_ you Chan, and not only as a friend.” Minho revealed, “I realized it that rainy day when I walked you home, and I know if I confessed, I would ruin everything between us.” He finished, his chest heaving up and down with every breath.

_Oh._

“Yeah, so I am sorry for ruining things between us.” Minho continued, turning, and staring at the wall. “But I can’t just sleep with you and _not_ have feelings for you the next day. I can’t do that to myself.” He sighed heavily.

_Minho likes him._

_Minho was also so oblivious._

“Minho…” Chan started, controlling his exasperation, and trying to catch the other man’s eyes. “You have no idea how frustrated I was the past two weeks. I was tearing myself apart trying to figure out what was wrong with me and trying to get you to notice me through whatever means.” He scoffed slightly before continuing, “I like you too, and you are an idiot.” Chan finished, peering at him as Minho looked at him in surprise.

“You…like me?” Minho repeated, as if he couldn’t believe what he heard.

Chan rolled his eyes, “Seriously you are a bigger idiot than I thought, how could one be this annoying and I am now starting to think maybe I made a mistake.”

Chan saw Minho was just staring at him, trying to comprehend what he said before he took a step forward hesitantly. Chan didn’t expect anything anymore, so it took him by surprise when he found a pair of lips on his own, hands holding his face tenderly. A kiss he had long awaited, and his heartbeat immediately skyrocketed. Minho’s lips made slow, deliberate movements against Chan’s and he was so _gentle_ , the older man slipping into a trance. He had imagined this moment so many times before, but this was way better than what he had envisioned.

Minho slowly pulled away, studying Chan whose eyes fluttered open and lips were glistening.

“Can I do that again?” Minho asked, his nose brushing against Chan’s and his thumb caressing his cheek.

“Oh…” Chan began, stumbling around his words, “Of course you can.”

Minho leaned in, capturing Chan’s lips again, but this time there was more pressure, their mouths slotting together perfectly, and moving against each other perfectly. 

Minho moved one hand down Chan’s body, resting on his hip, while the other continued to caress his cheek.

Chan could feel the butterflies in his stomach, the fluttering spreading deep in his belly to his fingertips and toes and his mind whirring with too many emotions. His legs felt weak and he was sure that if Minho weren’t holding him so gently, he would fall down the stairs.

Suddenly, Chan felt Minho attempt to deepen this kiss, his tongue darting out and licking across his bottom lip, and the older man opened his mouth willingly. Chan threaded his fingers through Minho’s soft hair as the kiss intensified, allowing the younger to taste him. Minho pressed him against the wall, his hand moving from where it was placed gently on Chan’s hip to the pert slope of his ass cheek and went down lower, his fingers curling under his butt and tugging gently there.

Chan lets out a low moan then, his knee jerking as he broke away from the kiss, staring up at Minho with lust filled eyes.

“Should we…?” Minho asked, gesturing upstairs towards the rooms and Chan nodded. The younger man grinned before he grabbed Chan’s hand gently, guiding him upstairs. Once they entered Chan’s room, Minho slammed him against the door, closing it, and pinning his arms above with one hand as he resumed kissing him, the other hand sliding around his waist. Chan was overwhelmed with pleasure, letting out a soft whiny noise as Minho broke away and pushed him on to the bed, clambering after him.

“Channie, you are so intoxicating.” Minho moaned as he ran his hands along his sides, kissing him deeply.

Chan was so far gone, and needed more, needed to feel the other man against him, and his hands moved to Minho’s pants, unbuckling it. Minho chuckled as he fumbled with the zipper and he worked on unbuttoning Chan’s shirt, removing it, and throwing it to the floor.

Chan raised his hips up so Minho could remove his pants and boxers, leaving him naked and exposed on the bed. Chan had a slight fear inside him; he couldn’t believe that he was actually on bed with Minho after all his futile attempts at getting the man’s attention, that this was actually happening, and Minho actually likes him. He tried to push his thoughts away, as Minho worked on undressing himself.

Once he was done, Minho then leaned down, pecking Chan on his lips again before moving down, biting hard on the soft flesh of his collarbone, sucking at it until it turned a bright red, before moving to another spot and doing the same.

“Oh god, your skin really gets bruised so easily.” Minho groaned and Chan shivered at the _want_ that was so prominent in the other man’s voice. “You have no idea how long I waited to do this to you.”

Chan scoffed as he knew Minho had no idea how badly he needed him either.

Minho moved down, kissing every part of his body, nipping at his exposed skin before reaching his thighs. Minho lifted one of his thighs up, biting hard on the flesh before soothing it with his tongue. Chan leaned back, letting out a breathy moan as Minho continued his ministration on his thighs.

"Your skin is so pretty, you should see my artwork." Minho moaned as he sank his teeth in once again and licked around the spot.

“Minho, please…” Chan breathed out and he felt Minho smirk against his thigh before pulling away from him and looking at him questioningly.

“What? Do you think I carry lube and condoms everywhere?” Chan huffed as he interpretated Minho’s look.

“You were trying so hard to get fucked, I doubt you weren’t carrying them.” Minho shrugged, chuckling as Chan turned a dark shade of crimson.

“It is in the front pouch of my bag.” Chan muttered after hesitating for a few seconds and Minho let out another loud laugh before getting up and heading towards the bag Chan had pointed at. Minho got the necessities and came back to the bed, jumping on it before opening the lube bottle and slicking his fingers with them.

“Let me know if it is too painful.” Minho said, offering a kind smile before bending Chan’s legs back and inserting a finger in, kissing him to ease any discomfort away. Minho then inserted another finger in, stretching him out.

Chan thought the younger man was blessed with the most beautiful fingers as he continued working inside him. Chan yelped out loud when Minho brushed against his most pleasurable spot and the man smirked before repeating the movement.

“Doing so good…,” Minho mumbled into Chan’s ear, biting his lobe gently. “I can’t wait to see you fall apart.”

Chan tried to bite back with a comment when he felt Minho removing his fingers, leaving him empty. He watched as Minho picked up the condom, tearing it open and slipping it on before picking up the lube and slicking up his cock. He then pushed Chan’s legs apart and pressed the tip of his dick against Chan’s entrance, pressing inside slowly.

Chan inhaled in a sharp intake of breath, tensing up.

“Relax Channie.” Minho whispered soothingly, his hands moving along the sides of his body, trying to help him relax as he waited for Chan to adjust.

Chan then nodded at him, telling him to move as he bit hard on his lips.

“Oh god, you are so _tight._ ” Minho groaned, sliding out of Chan and pushed the entire length back in.

Chan let out a whine as he covered his face with his hands, “Don’t say that.”

Minho chuckled as he pulled the older man’s hands away, before pressing a kiss to his nose, “You are so cute, Channie.”

Chan whimpered, the feeling of Minho inside him feeling so incredible and thick, and soon Minho was able to find a steady pace, thrusting in him and constantly showering him with praises, telling him how good he felt. Minho’s hands moved down, lifting up Chan’s thighs delicately, and pushing them back to allow himself to get as deep as he could, and thrusting until he found the perfect angle that made Chan moan out loudly, his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

The feeling of Minho pounding into him, striking the same area over and over again was too gratifying and forced out noises Chan never thought he was capable of making, his body trembling as he felt his orgasm reaching.

“ _Fuck,_ Minho.” Chan whimpered, as Minho’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him. Chan arched his back up as the waves of pleasure washed over his entire body, eyes shut tight as colours danced across the insides of his tightly shut eyelids, screaming out loud as he came into Minho’s hand. Chan felt himself tighten around Minho’s dick, which caused the younger man to dig his fingers into his hips so hard, they were bound to leave bruises as he continued thrusting into him.

Minho then let out a loud grunt, as he reached his end after a final thrust. Minho hovered over Chan for a while, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to catch his breath, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and dripping down the side of his face, making him look more handsome than ever. He then pulled out carefully, Chan hissing from the emptiness and slide off the condom, discarding it. He headed towards the washroom, and Chan could hear the sound of the tap getting turned on and off before the younger man stepped out, with a damp towel and helped to clean Chan up. Their gazes met then, and Chan noticed the look in Minho’s eyes were tender and filled with care and it was making his heart combust into flames. Minho then fell beside Chan on the bed, soaking up the aftermath feeling of sex and wrapped his arms around Chan, pulling him in close.

Chan didn’t want to ruin this comforting mood, but his mind was whirring with thoughts as usual, and he was still drunk, so he decided to ask, “So…how would you rank me?”

Minho stilled for a second before their eyes met, “Chan…” He started before trailing off, “You aren’t just a rank, you are more than that…but if you really want to know, then you are first.”

Minho watched as a pretty pink dusted Chan’s cheeks at his answer, as his lips turned up into a smile, his dimple prominent than ever and Minho reached up to poke at it, causing Chan to burst out giggling.

“What does this make us?” Chan asked, his voice soft as he held Minho’s gaze.

Minho was about to answer when, the door opened with Hyunjin shouting as he walked in.

“Channie, where the fuck have you been-“

The voice stopped, taking in the scene before him, where both Chan and Minho were naked. Minho quickly reached out for the covers, throwing it upon them both, before Hyunjin started covering his eyes, and whining. “Ugh, you two!” He exclaimed, walking backwards, “Minho, just stay in this room, I will sleep in your room instead. You owe me a pair of eyes.” He yelled out before closing the door and walking away, complaining, and grumbling all the while.

They waited for Hyunjin’s voice to fade away before Minho turned back to Chan, who was flushed crimson and smiled, “I don’t want you to be someone I just slept with…so it is up to you.”

Chan pretended to think about it before smiling up radiantly at the other man, “Take me out on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> well...I had fun writing this and I hope you were able to enjoy it! I hope I won't go to hell for this...Thank you once again for reading and thank you mods for this fic fest!


End file.
